


Plant a Seed

by trashydemon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Breeding, PWP, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Sex, Sorry this is so niche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 16:25:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15610281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashydemon/pseuds/trashydemon
Summary: You shouldn't be doing this. Sure, he’s not a direct superior and there’s no rule against it, but he’s so much older. You shouldn't be writhing under him while he whispers all the filthy things he wants to do to you. You shouldn't be moaning them back. And when he says he wants to breed you, you shouldn't come around him.But you do.





	Plant a Seed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KQfucker69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KQfucker69/gifts).



> unrepentant filthy porn for my buddy oldmenyaoi on twitter 
> 
> this is so niche and short, sorry, pls enjoy it hankfuckers lmao

“I don’t usually do this kinda thing,” Hank says for the third time since you’ve seated yourself on his lap. It wasn’t supposed to end up like this, grinding yourself on his clothed erection as he ran his eyes up and down your body, hands tentative on your hips. If anything it was just a few drinks between colleagues; you liked the old man, and he seemed to need the company. A few drinks turned into a few more, and before you knew it the two of you were standing in the crisp air outside the bar, laughing as he led you to his place closeby. 

You shouldn’t go inside but you do, holding his hand as he leads you through the dark house to a living room. He catches his foot on the coffee table and falls drunkenly, leisurely back against the couch, pulling you into his lap.

You shouldn’t be doing this. 

Sure, he’s not a direct superior and there’s no rule against it, but he’s so much older. Alone, in this big house save for the dog that gave a half hearted bark when you entered from a bed in the corner. Hank presses sloppy kisses against your neck, moving up until he finally captures your lips. You close your eyes and luxuriate in the feeling of it, his beard utterly opposite his soft lips against your own. When you straddle him fully and grind down, he lets out a beautiful groan. 

Fuck, he really wants his, you think. His big hands search over your hips, your thighs, your chest, pulling you closer and feeling you out at the same time. 

He doesn’t break the kiss as he rolls his hips against yours, hands kneading the flesh of your ass to get closer, closer. There’s enough force when he pulls you flush against him that you can feel the strength just under the man’s surface. 

He could break you, you think, before Hank’s lifting you off his lap and carrying you to a small bedroom. You must eek out some noise at the shift because he laughs, and you can feel the vibrations of it full bodied. He must not have been as drunk as you thought. 

When Hank sets you down it’s onto a bed with messy, unmade sheets. He stares down at you almost in awe before clearing his throat. “I haven’t uh, in a while… Just let me know if it’s too much.” 

You agree and start to disrobe, finishing before he does and watching as he reveals more skin, covered in wiry gray hair. He’s not fit but his body is strong, thick thighs and arms and pecs and oh, fuck, a cock to match. 

Hank wastes no time joining you on the bed, cock bobbing lazily as he places his head between your thighs. He rests one cheek on your leg, looking up through his eyelashes with a reverence that makes your heart skip a beat. You run one hand through his hair, the other tracing a thumb over his cheek, his lips, before he takes it into his mouth and groans. 

Then his mouth is on you before you even know it. He’s sloppy, tongue dragging over and over again, spit slicking and dripping between your thighs. He eats you like he’s starving, making small groans and punched out keens that go right to your head. He slips one finger inside you and curls, finding your sweet spot easily. He teases you relentlessly. 

“Gotta get you ready, make sure that tight hole is dripping wet for me, gonna fuck you so good,” he murmurs. 

You’re gasping and arching against his talented fingers when he brings his mouth back down and sucks; you come against his fingers with no sound. 

He watches as you pant, licking the release from his hand. He guides one hand to his dick for a single stroke. From there his cock is pressing, spearing you open; he’s so thick, but you’re wet and it feels amazing, a stretch of accommodation. Hank breathes heavy as he presses in, hissing a deep, “God, ‘s fuckin tight…”

You groan an affirmation as he starts a lazy roll of his hips, hands skimming up your sides to play with your nipples. He drops his head to suck one into his mouth, laving without ever changing the pace of his thrusts. 

“More,” You say. 

“Greedy,” Hank says, smiling. “Flip over.” 

You move to your knees and he presses in again, his weight resting comfortably against your back. Hank’s hands grip your hips roughly, pulling you back to meet every hard thrust. The sound of it fills the room around his heavy breathing and your small moans. Hank speeds up and starts to talk. 

“Feels so fuckin good, you’re so full…” You gasp at his words and it spurs him on, thrusting into you harder. “You like that? I can feel you twitchin’ around me. Feels so good. You really want my cum, don’t you?” 

“Yes,” You manage to gasp. “Please.” 

“Gonna breed you, gonna fill you up so good, so full,” his voice is harsh, raspy with desire. “Fill that greedy hole until you can’t take anymore, you like that? Keep fucking you and filling you up with my seed until your stomach swells. Get you knocked up right away.” 

You feel the answering moan at your throat more than hear it. Hank presses one hand to your stomach and says, “No condom. I could cum in your sweet, hot little pussy and make it happen. Have you bouncing on my cock every single day. And every day your stomach gets a little tighter for me, a little bigger. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

Small ‘ah’ noises are punched from you as he thrusts harder. “Yes,” You say, “Want it so bad. Want your cum inside me, wanna be bred, please please, please!”

“Sweetheart,” Hank says, “I’m gonna cum inside you over and over again, gonna use you whenever I want. So tight, so wet for my dick. Gonna fuck you like an animal, plug you up so it’ll take, make sure none leaks out.” He feels around your stomach, as if pretending you’re already swollen with his baby. 

“You ready for it? Gonna fill you so full, sweetheart. Gonna empty it all inside you, gonna cum, fuck, gonna cum so hard inside you.” 

You can almost feel the weight of it at your stomach where his hand is cupped. You can imagine it, skin stretched taught as he fucked you just as rough, animalistic, trying to get as deep as possible, trying to breed, breed, breed. “Oh God,” you gasp, coming hard around him as he rides his own orgasm. 

You can feel the warmth of it between your thighs, spilling out as he keeps thrusting rough through it, as though he can fuck his own cum farther into you. It pulls taught at your body until you’re finished, limbs exhausted and pussy throbbing. No matter how wet you were he was slamming so hard into you you’re sure you’re red and aching. Hank collapses on top of you, pinning you with his weight briefly before rolling to the side. 

“Fuck, that was good.” He laughs. “Holy shit. Haven’t cum like that in ages.” Then, as if realizing his words, sits up. 

“Oh shit, I didn’t mean… You’re nice and all but a baby is, it was in the moment, you know? I didn’t fuckin, I didn’t ask, I’m sor--” 

“I liked it,” You answer. “I take birth control. But I liked the fantasy.” Hank grabs his underwear from the edge of the bed and uses them to mop up most of the mess between your thighs. 

“It’s not that I don’t like you,” Hank babbles, “I’m sure if I knew you better I’d love to knock you up for real, but I just didn’t, you know. God there’s a lot I gotta apologize for, you didn’t sign up for this, sweetheart, some washed up old man projecting--”

“Shut up and enjoy the afterglow.” 

You rest your head on Hank’s arm as he curls himself around you and both of you sleep like babies. 


End file.
